Pendant ce temps à Poudlard
by HSka
Summary: Suspendu Yuri. Rexanne une élève respecté de Poudlard se prend d'affection pour Luna. Une folie blonde et une des terreurs de Poudlard ensemble, où cela peut il les mener ! Bonne lecture


Yo ! Alors ce que je vais écrire sera centré sur Luna ainsi que: pas de Ron, de Harry, de Ginny ou encore Hermione mais ce sera un autre personnage. Une adolescente en 5éme année, tout comme Ginny et Luna.

Détail sur elle un peu plus tard, fondu dans l'histoire. Voldemort à quitter ce monde dans un combat que je vous laisse imaginer. Qui que ce soit est encore en vie, en gros on ne tiens pas compte des derniers tome. L'histoire est racontée par l'adolescente.

Je ne cours pas après les reviews en revanche, si, pour les premiers chapitre je peux avoir votre avis cela m'intéresserai fortement. Etant donné une nouvelle histoire ne comprenant pas deux personnages du livre, j'ai besoin de savoir si c'est utile continuer ou non ^^, si personne ne s'interesse à l'histoire aucune utilité de continué =p !

L'histoire est sans aucun doute du yuri, j'précise on sait jamais x). Aussi, le premier chapitre est principalement là, comme pour beaucoup d'histoire, pour vous familiarisé avec le contexte et pour pouvoir lancer l'histoire

Dernier point je vous demande d'excuser les fautes qui vont se glisser dans mon histoire.

Ok on y va maintenant ^^ :

_____________________________

Aujourd'hui il pleut, comme tous les jours depuis une semaine. C'est déprimant, un peu comme toutes ces journées qui se ressemblent depuis ma naissance. Détrompez-vous je ne suis pas suicidaire ou encore dépressive. Ma vie est juste plate, Poudlard est ennuyeux, ok les cours sont entre autre distrayant quand une explosion se produit, que quelqu'un tombe de ballait. Enfin bref qu'une chose hors de cette routine s'immisce dans ces murs…

Et pourtant dans trois petites minutes je vais me lever pour rejoindre ma table: Serdaigle. Je me demande encore ce que je fais dans cette maison… L'intelligence: oui mes notes sont meilleure que celle d'un banal élève autre que cette maison mais rien de grandiose. La sagesse: si on m'aurait jugée la dessus je serais sans doute Serpentard, je n'en fais qu'à ma tête, cependant je ne cherche pas les ennuis comme ce Malfoy, je reste dans mon coin il faut juste pas me prendre la tête. Et pour finir le savoir: ba… je ne sais pas quoi en dire, dire que je sais des tonnes de choses serait bien prétentieux puis ce ne serait pas forcement vraie…

Ca y est c'est l'heure de me lever. Misère je vais devoir entendre toutes ces bécasses de bonne humeur le matin à crier ragot sur ragot. Heureusement elles savent que si elles en font trop mes foudres s'abattront sur leur personne. Oui, je suis respecté, les gens ont peur de moi et de mes « ondes négatives ». Ca ne me déplaît pas, au moins on me laisse tranquille.

**« Hey Rexanne ! Tu viens manger avec nous ? »**

Rexanne c'est moi. Regarder j'ai à peine eu le temps de prendre ma douche et d'enfiler l'uniforme que ma sœur surgit. Nous sommes jumelle et nous sommes dans la même maison, une coïncidence ? Non, je pense surtout que c'est parce qu'on ne savait pas où me mettre et que ma sœur était à serdaigle qu'on m'y a envoyer. Elle, elle a des notes plus que respectable, elle, elle a un tempérament de sage. Toujours réfléchis, ne fait jamais rien d'insouciant et surtout prend soin de moi.

Depuis toujours elle s'occupe de moi. Nos parents sont moldu, ce pourquoi nous avons des noms peu courant dans le commun des sorciers. Ils n'ont donc pas pu s'occuper de notre éducation comme il se devait. Elle, elle s'en ai chargé. Ce qui n'a pas était chose facile étant donnée que je séchai les cours et quand bien même Dumbledor en personne m'a reprit pour que je daigne enfin d'aller en cour, je ne les écoutais pas. Quand j'étais d'humeur massacrante, que tous ce qui m'entourer se prendrai une engueulade monumental pour un simple regard elle était là pour me tempérer. Je lui en fais voir de toutes les couleurs avec mon caractère quelque peu rebelle. Je me suis calmée à sa plus grande joie, maintenant je reste dans mon coin avec les quelques personnes qui m'intéressent. Cette sœur plus qu'adorable se nomme Eva. Tachez de vous en souvenir, si vous l'oubliez je pourrez m'énerver.

**« Encore de mauvaise humeur à ce que je voix ! Mais quand cessera tu de terroriser ces pauvres Serdaigle ?! »**

Encore une fois elle se moque de moi et mon sale caractère, à vrai dire même si je ne le montre pas cette situation me fait rire. Je préfère ne pas répondre à son accusation puis je balaye du regard les alentours. Je m'aperçois alors qu'autour de nous les places sont libres. Les derniers, qui n'auront pas de place ailleurs, seront ceux qui devront s'y asseoir s'exposant dangereusement à mes foudres. En plus comme pour m'enfoncer un peu plus dans la mauvaise ambiance de cette journée nous commençons par le cour de potion.

Je suis en retard.

**« Mademoiselle Locusta _-que je hais ce nom– _Puis-je savoir ce qui vous a autorisé ce retard ? Ou votre flemmardise maladive en est encore la cause ? »**

Ma gorge brûle de lui répondre que la seul et unique raison qui me pousse à être en retard est totalement volontaire, que le voir me donne envie de vomir et qu'il ne vaut pas la peine de m'infliger cette ignominie. C'est le regard imperturbable de ma sœur m'empêche de le lui cracher. Je ne veux pas la décevoir. Je m'engorge dans un silence, attendant qu'il m'annonce ma sanction.

**« Oh je voix, vos capacités intellectuel ne vous permettes pas d'inventé une piètre excuse comme tout vos camarades ?! Non je ne m'imposerai pas le supplice de vous supportez en retenu, allez donc vous asseoir à coté de Miss Lovegood, je suis curieux de voir ce que vous pouvez ne pas réussir à vous deux. »**

Je prend sur moi même, pourquoi me fatiguer pour cet homme ? En revanche les prochaines heures risquent d'être longue à coté de Loufoca. Qu'est-ce que je dis ? Me voilà à me prendre au jeu de ces ignorants. Il ne la connaisse pas et ils la jugent. C'est bas, qui sont ils pour juger ? Eh pourquoi je m'occupe de ça, je m'en fiche de cette fille.

**« As tu des informations sur les ronflaxs cornu ?! » **Dit cette blonde imprudente, me parler à moi en cours de potion. N'a t'elle peur ni de Rogue ni de moi ?

**« Non. »**

**« Oh, dommage ! Tu sais que…» **

Et la voilà partit dans une histoire dé plus aberrante. En tant normal je lui aurait suggéré, à ma façon, de se taire mais on aurait non seulement penser que j'affectionne les ragots à son sujet mais aussi que j'y prend part. Alors je préfère la laisse parler, ces lèvres bougent, ces cheveux en bataille dansent au rythme de ses mimes qui eux, sont plutôt comique.

Quelque part je la respecte. Elle s'en prend plein la gueule tous les jours et pourtant elle reste aimable, gentille, douce et ne renonce pas à ses idées, à sa douce folie. Bien qu'elle n'en serait sans doute pas capable.

L'heure avance, le discours de la folie blonde ne s'arrête pas, les remarques du professeur fusent dans tous les sens, ma sœur engueule son partenaire Bobby de son incompétence.

Il fait partie des quelques personnes que je supporte, un garçon de taille moyenne aux yeux brun qui accompagne ses cheveux de même couleur qui tombent gracieusement tout autour de son visage. Son visage est toujours souriant, ce qui lui donne un certain charme à coté de ses traits bien masculin, sa carrure et son visage sont bien carré. Un garçon très apprécié chez la gente féminine, bien qu'il est fou amoureux de ma sœur, même si malgré qu'il soit un grand comique il reste un grand timide. Certaine fille tentant une approche lui demande pourquoi il traîne avec nous, dissimulant le ''pourquoi tu traînes avec Rexanne''. Bobby se contente de dire que nous sommes très agréable malgré ce qui est dit, dissimulant le ''Rexanne est une fille super cool même si elle se montre agressive aux yeux des autres.''

**« Voilà, maintenant tu sais tout sur les ronflaxs cornu. Tu penses pouvoir m'aider pour en trouver un ? **_**-**__m'interrogea t'elle de son habituelle voie rêveuse-_

**_ Eu… Je ne sais pas si je suis suffisamment experte pour t'indiquer sur cette animale rare »**

Ai-je vraiment répondu gentiment ? Il faut bien que je l'avoue, son récit m'a bien fait rire. C'est une gentille fille, dommage que les gens la traite ainsi. Maintenant elle part dans un délires sur les compétences caché chez le sorcier. Celon la courbure de mon nez j'aurais un tallent pour la poterie.

Je ne saurai pas mes autres talents cachés, midi sonne, je suis terriblement déçu… ou pas… Cette fille est adorable mais bon sa folie est épuisante.

Eva, Billy m'attendent à la sortie. Avec un regard interrogateur.

**« T'avais l'air de bien t'entendre avec Luna dit moi ! Une nouvelle amie ? - **Me fit gentiment remarquer Eva. -

**_ Et toi avec Billy vous sembliez très proche dit moi ! Un nouveau petit copain ? **

**_Tu pouvais pas t'en empêcher ! Tout de suite quand on te parle de ta gentillesse envers les autres… **_-et elle continuait de me taquiné-_

**_Arrête toi là, je ne voudrai pas me montrer désagréable avec ma tendre sœur chérie **

**_Tu me flatte ! Rexanne est gentille avec quelqu'un et c'est moi ! Quel chance ! »**

On arrive à notre table, sur notre route je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer Luna. Elle lit un livre… à l'envers. Je tente de dissimuler un petit sourire causé par la situation de la folie blonde. Personne ne semble l'avoir aperçut, heureusement on pourrait croire que je suis aimable. On s'assoit et on attend tranquillement que nos plats apparaissent. Pendant cette attente Drago et sa bande d'ahuri font leur entrée, bousculant quelques premières année au passage. Le souvenir de la fois où il m'avait bousculé alors que j'étais, moi même, en première année remonte. Plus jamais il ne le refit, la vague d'insulte incendière qui avait fait surface alors que son coude entrait en collision avec mon bras. Le fit réfléchir à deux fois.

Aujourd'hui c'était son tour d'incendier, de critiquer tout ceux sur son passage excepté moi et mes compagnons de table. Eva commenta ironiquement son attitude: **« Bon dieu Drago que tu es sexy quand tu n'es pas capable de tenir tête à Rexanne, quel courage. »**

Le serpent blond fit le sourd, être humilié par des 5éme année était une trop dur réalité plus facile à nier qu'à vivre. Quelques mètres plus loin, bon une bonne dizaine, au bout de la table, Luna se fit embêter par des serpentards du groupe 'Malfoy on te kiff' à la traîne. J'eu envi de l'aider, ce que je ne fis pas après tout pourquoi me préoccupé de sa situation, je n'ai partager qu'un cour avec elle.

**« Rexanne ! Arrête de m'ignorer ! **

**_Ah oui ? Désolé je t'écoutai pas … **

**_J'ai remarquer. Mais sérieusement y se passe quoi ? Luna et ses problèmes ont l'air de te préoccuper. Une nouvelle am…**

**_Tais toi ! C'est impensable !**

**_Ok t'énerve pas. Mais tu sais vouloir être am… ami avec quelqu'un c'est quelque chose de normal. **

**_ Oh arrête Eva, tu sais très bien que ca me saoul quand tu fais ça. On se retrouve en métamorphose. »**

J'adore cette fille mais quand elle me relance sur les fantômes du passé, elle m'énerve sérieusement. Le passé reste où il est et nous suit en silence c'est tout. Pas besoin de l'évoquer n'est-ce pas ?

En tout cas me voilà en colère, elle ne viendra pas me rattraper. Eva sait très bien qu'il ne le faut pas, que quand je suis comme ça je risque de dire des choses que je vais regretter, que je me calme toute seul. Je regagner alors ma salle commune, à cette heure si il y a peu de monde et tant mieux.

Arrivé, j'avais vu juste, deux trois serdaigles sont en train de se raconter leur pathétique vie dans un coin. Je m'étends sur le canapé et fixe la fenêtre repensant à mes fantômes , une larme au coin de l'œil.

_____________________________

_Bon voilà le premier chapitre, à vous de voir si ça vous as plu ^^ j'espère, en tout cas faites le moi savoir si vous voulez la suite =) et si certaine chose vous on déplu allons y ! C'est la fête au village ^^_

_Et si vous avez pas aimé ba c'est quand même gentil d'avoir finit le chapitre =p_

_Bonne soirée !_


End file.
